grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2014
Check the results at Challonge or down below. Welcome to the first annual Löwen Games! All Wesen species who appeared in or were mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only in though were eligible to compete. Also eligible were a human, an Endezeichen Grimm, comic Wesen, and novel Wesen. Non-Wesen beings were not eligible to compete. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, enchanted, or poisoned, toughen up. #We'll feed you. And taze you. Selection Sunday (March 16) Referee-reporters were chosen. These people let us know the outcome of all the matches by deciding who would win and wrote a brief synopsis of the match. Referee-Reporters Matches were assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. *Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) *Dragonfighter1 (talk) *Roacher27 (talk) * Seeds Results Sweet 16 to the End Bracket |Skalenzahne| | March 27, 2014 |Yaguaraté||Kasipepo| | March 27, 2014 |Höllentier| |Hexenbiest| | March 27, 2014 |El Cucuy| |Mordstier| | March 28, 2014 |Schakal| |Pflichttreue| | March 28, 2014 |Wildesheer||Nuckelavee| | March 28, 2014 |Cracher-Mortel||Naiad| | March 28, 2014 |Fuchsteufelwild||Taureus-Armenta| | March 29, 2014 |Skalenzahne||Yaguaraté| | March 29, 2014 |Hexenbiest| |Mordstier| | March 30, 2014 |Pflichttreue||Wildesheer| | March 30, 2014 |Cracher-Mortel||Fuchsteufelwild| | April 5, 2014 |Skalenzahne| |Mordstier| | April 5, 2014 |Pflichttreue| |Cracher-Mortel| | April 7, 2014 |Mordstier||Cracher-Mortel| | April 7, 2014 |Skalenzahne||Pflichttreue| }} =Match Results= First 28 (March 18-19) March 18 Waage vs. Eisbiber Fuchsbau vs. Wütende Taube Kasipepo vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Malin Fatal vs. Glühenvolk Rotznasig Carcaju vs. Mauzhertz Gefrierengeber vs. Weasel Wesen Scharfblicke vs. Seltenvogel March 19 Nilpferd vs. Genio Innocuo Drang-Zorn vs. Stangebär Chinese Dragon Wesen vs. Reinigen Skalengeck vs. Musai Naiad vs. Human Waschbar vs. Faeteo fatalis Spinnetod vs. Seelengut Round of 64 (March 20-21) March 20 Dämonfeuer vs. Waage Balam vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Trasque Skalenzahne vs. Coyotl Manticore vs. Fuchsbau Raub-Kondor vs. Yaguaraté Hadosheru vs. Kasipepo Jägerbar vs. Wildermann Koschie vs. Glühenvolk Höllentier vs. Shnabeltiermörder Hässlich vs. Rotznasig Carcaju Minotaur vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Weasel Wesen Rißfleisch vs. El Cucuy Siegbarste vs. Scharfblicke Mordstier vs. Mellifer March 21 Murciélago vs. Nilpferd Schakal vs. Geier Königschlange vs. Pflichttreue Endezeichen Grimm vs. Krampus Wildesheer vs. Drang-Zorn Steinadler vs. Blutbad Nuckelavee vs. Chinese Dragon Wesen Dickfellig vs. Bauerschwein Cracher-Mortel vs. Musai Hundjäger vs. Lebensauger Sorglosgör vs. Naiad Wendigo vs. Ziegevolk Fuchsteufelwild vs. Waschbar Aswang vs. Lausenschlange Mauvais Dentes vs. Spinnetod Taureus-Armenta vs. Frosch Schleimig Round of 32 (March 22-23) March 22 Waage vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Skalenzhane Manticore vs. Yaguaraté Kasipepo vs. Jägerbar Koschie vs. Höllentier Hässlich vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. El Cucuy Siegbarste vs. Mordstier March 23 Murciélago vs. Schakal Pflichttreue vs. Endezeichen Grimm Wildesheer vs. Steinadler Nuckelavee vs. Dickfellig Cracher-Mortel vs. Hundjäger Naiad vs. Wendigo combat that I have ever witnessed. Every move Wendigo made was met by either a blow from the net or the prospect of impaling himself on the trident. After several minutes with Wendigo now covered in bruises, Naiad actually cast the net, enmeshing Wendigo and with a quick jerk of the nets retaining rope Wendigo was on the floor. In the action of jerking Wendigo to floor Naiad himself pivoted about the waist and as he withdrew his right hand his left holding the trident was thrust into Wendio's abdomen, and just as rapidly withdrawn. Naiad then ran half way round Wendigo further entangling him in the net and struck him in the abdomen from the other side. Naiad completed the circle round Wendigo and struck Wendigo with the trident a third time killing him. I have since learned that the net and trident are the cultural weapons of the Naiads and to be recognized as a warrior in their society one must be proficient in their use.}} Fuchsteufelwild vs. Aswang Mauvais Dentes vs. Taureus-Armenta Sweet Sixteen (March 27-28) March 27 Klaustreich vs. Skalenzahne Yaguaraté vs. Kasipepo Höllentier vs. Hexenbiest El Cucuy vs. Mordister March 28 Schakal vs. Pflichttreue Wildesheer vs. Nuckelavee Cracher-Mortel vs. Naiad Fuchsteufelwild vs. Taureus-Armenta Elite Eight (March 29-30) March 29 Skalenzahne vs. Yaguaraté Hexenbiest vs. Mordstier March 30 Pflichttreue vs. Wildesheer Cracher-Mortel vs. Fuchsteufelwild Final Four (April 5) Skalenzahne vs. Mordstier Pflichttreue vs. Cracher-Mortel 3rd Place Match (April 7) Skalenzahne vs. Pflichttreue Championship Match (April 7) Mordstier vs. Cracher-Mortel